


Archival Discoveries

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky fills by hddnone [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Discoveries, But Satisfaction Brought it Back..., Curiosity killed the cat, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: ITAB prompt: tony secretly buying a winter soldier themed dildo on a website. bucky finds his collection.





	Archival Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted at the imaginetonyandbucky blog on tumblr. Thanks to the anon for the prompt!

It isn’t that Bucky doesn’t trust the Avengers, because he does. He doesn’t trust SHIELD of course, that was a given, but he trusts the Avengers.

Still, Bucky makes time every so often to go through his files. He has open access that Tony had promised when Bucky had moved in. Any time Bucky wanted, he could use JARVIS to access his file. Tony had also promised that anything that pertained to Bucky would be sure to end up in that file, and so far Bucky has had no suspicions that Tony isn’t keeping his word. There were several interesting notes from SHIELD cases that ended up in Bucky’s file, for example, that no one at _SHIELD_ had decided to inform Bucky about. But they were in his file, and Bucky had free access to that information.

And occasionally Bucky reads through it - for fun, just to have a laugh at the secrets that SHIELD thinks they’re keeping, or sometimes for therapy, to see how far he’s come since moving into the Tower.

This time, he notices a new folder labeled ‘Merch.’

Steve had warned him about the fame - the photos and the fans and the PR team and the merchandise. Bucky doesn’t hate it, exactly, but he is grateful that Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor are the main attractions and the Winter Soldier can mostly fade into the background. He opens the folder, curiosity winning out.

Bucky persuses the files. There are action figures and teddy bears and T-shirts and coffee cups and so many more options. A link to the sales record shows that Falcon merchandise is selling better than Winter Soldier themed items this quarter.

“JARVIS, can we delete this record?”

“I can remove the link from your folder, but I’m afraid you do not have permission to delete the file entirely - or prevent Mr. Wilson from seeing these results, if that is your intention,” JARIVS replies with humor.

Bucky sighs. “Damn.”

In his disappointment, Bucky almost misses one of the categories of available merchandise. The sub-folder named ‘adult’ is a more recent creation, and it’s only then that Bucky notes that this folder is organized by date instead of his preferred method of alphabetical.

He opens the folder.

“Oh,” Bucky breathes out softly.

Adult meaning sex toys. Spots of heat blossom on Bucky’s cheeks, but he doesn’t click back. JARVIS is watching him, in a way, but Bucky has no doubt that the AI has seen much worse. Besides, every Avenger probably has one of these, right?  

He does a quick perimeter sweep to make sure no one entered his room and is watching him, and then ducks his head and clicks on one of the links.

A silver bullet vibrator with a red star on the end. It looked cheap with its ‘special plastic’ casing.

Bucky snorts and tells himself that he’s not disappointed. No one was going to put much effort into a toy that might get their company sued over licensing issues, after all, as he’s certain there were no official Avengers sex toys. He didn’t care that much about quality of the other merchandise, so what did it matter if these unofficial toys were unsatisfactory to their buyers?

Bucky peeks at the remaining files. A bottle of lube with the label having a red star on a gray background. A sex tape called ‘The Winter Lover.’ A dildo that had a star right over the head with black lines running down the shaft.

At least the dildo isn’t too embarrassing of a proportion, Bucky thinks - even if the top reviewer of the item disagrees.

_Complete tragedy, 0/5 stars, giving this a ride isn’t worth anyone’s time. Do better than this cheap shitty model._

Bucky snorts in amusement and goes back to his files. There’s only one left, but it’s actually another sub-folder instead of a link, and the folder is labeled ‘protos.’

“What is this?” Bucky asks as he opens the folder to a slew of more files.

“I apologize, Sergeant Barnes, but Sir did agree to open access to all files that pertained to you or your code name of the Winter Soldier,” JARVIS replies, “and that permission overrode other privacy settings. Please let me issue an apology on Sir’s behalf.”

“Oh hell,” Bucky breathes as he pages through the notes, the specs, the chemical analysis.

Tony Stark, because who else could it possibly had been, had created his own sex toys.

And Tony Stark’s sex toys were Winter Soldier themed.

“Does he do this for everyone?” Bucky squeaks, even as he can’t keep his eyes off the specs for the dildo.

It’s a much better sized model, which Bucky appreciates. This dildo has ridges, raised in black, going perpendicular down the chrome-colored shaft so as to look like the metal plates of Bucky’s arm. There’s also a tasteful red star at the base.

“Not currently,” JARVIS replies with a measure of hesitation.

There’s a note next to the specs. _MUCH BETTER, 10 OUT OF 10. Too bad we can’t sell these because damn what a ride. Put another centimeter into the diameter of the next version._

Tony had designed a Winter Soldier-themed dildo, fabricated it, and then _used_ it.

Bucky’s brain freezes.

The next is a fleshlight with an image of Bucky’s hand on it. It’s designed so that it looks like the metal arm is jerking off the user. It has its own satisfactory reviews.

There’s a cock ring with the Winter Soldier’s emblemed engraved on it. A plug - with similar defined ridges on the insert - with a giant red star on the flared base. A vibrator made to look like two of Bucky’s metal fingers.

Bucky is salivating as he sees, as imagines, as he reads.

Each one of them has notes from Tony. It’s like Tony is whispering in Bucky’s ear about exactly what Tony was thinking about when he made the design. And what Tony had been thinking about was Bucky. Was he thinking about Bucky when Tony _used_ it?

“Oh _hell_ ,” Bucky croaks as his cock throbs.

Bucky takes himself in hand, giving himself some much needed friction as he can’t help but picture Tony getting a spectacular orgasm from something related to Bucky.

“Leave a note in the file,” Bucky says, throat thick. “Tell Tony to let me know if he ever wants to complete his collection with the real thing, sometime.”

“Noted,” JARVIS says dryly.

“Thanks. Now privacy mode please,” Bucky orders as he unzips his pants.


End file.
